


Повесть о новом годе.

by Lady_Ges



Series: Инари [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ges/pseuds/Lady_Ges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не ходите в незнакомые места с непроверенными провожатыми. Иначе вашу судьбу могут решить не спрашивая вас.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повесть о новом годе.

Празднование кануна нового года всегда шумное и немножко беспорядочное.  
Кроуфорд чувствует себя чужим и чуждым, неуклюжим гайджином в строгом темном пальто. Вокруг шелестит столетними шелками, волнуется пестрое человеческое море. Вот-вот начнется шествие в храм Инари Одзи.  
Его провожатая - девушка-девочка, в тяжелом платье придворной дамы прошлых веков, скользит рядом, изредка касается рукава тонкой ладошкой, шелестит что-то невнятное о древних обычаях, с кем-то знакомит.   
Оракулу остается только покорно кивать, делая вид, что запомнил людей, чьи лица скрыты причудливыми масками театра Но или ритуальным макияжем. И совершенно уверен, что никто из представленных не соизволит запомнить его. Старым семействам нет дела до чужака.   
Ему самому нет дела до чужой закостенелой гордыни.   
Очередная фигура - женская, в неожиданно строгом, черном кимоно, очередная маска - кажется, лисья, оскаленная звериная морда поблескивает в свете фонарей. Очередной обмен ничего не значащими поклонами.   
На одном из таких поклонов его провожатая исчезает, теряясь в толпе, и остается только оглядываться, пользуясь преимуществом, которое дает рост, в поисках знакомой прически.   
Кроуфорд медлит, упуская мгновения, когда еще можно было свернуть на обочину, остаться в городе, включается в шествие идущих просить у богини милостей.   
Потихоньку гаснет уличное освещение, то там, то здесь вспыхивают факелы и алые, ритуальные фонари. Льющаяся из колонок бравурно фестивальная музыка сменяется пронзительным плачем флейт где-то в отдалении и перестуком барабанов. Пестрая людская лента медленно обвивается вокруг стройного ряда ворот-тории, ведущего к храму, масок и ритуальных костюмов все больше, так что редкие туристы просто тонут в потоках разноцветных, безупречно подобранных шелков.   
К нему, оглядывающемуся в поисках провожатой, подплывают дамы, наряженные куртизанками былых времен. На рукавах - в точности по сезону, журавлиные крылья парят над заснеженными соснами, и так легко поддаться очарованию этого парения, принимая протянутую чашечку с саке, в котором поблескивают хлопья сусального золота.   
Оракул чувствует себя непозволительно молодым и непозволительно пьяным.   
Еще одна женщина выплывает из тьмы незаметно и бесшумно. Под многослойным, сложным гримом, наложенным по всем канонам дремучего одиннадцатого века, не рассмотреть истинного лица. Темные пятна бровей, ярко-красные губы на мертвенно-бледном лице, полуприкрытые тяжелыми веками глаза - узкими щелочками, из которых усмехается стылая вечность. Тяжелый парчовый подол придворного хэйанского платья стелется по земле.  
Изысканная фарфоровая кукла, неизвестно чьей прихотью ожившая.   
\- Этот - мой. - Быстрый, лукавый взгляд, едва слышный шепот, треск раскрывшегося веера, запах полыни и смолистых курений.   
Рука, змеей выскользнувшая из широкого рукава, намертво вцепляется в пиджак, а смешливые тайю как-то сразу сникают и растворяются в толпе.   
\- Госпожа... - Не то, чтобы Кроуфорду неприятно, но в этом жесте и этом голосе слишком много приказа, а пальцы не по-женски сильны.   
\- Держись рядом.   
На веере - не по сезону - распустившиеся гроздья глициний, обвивающих ворота-тории. Оракул еще помнит, что полностью распустившийся цветок обозначает конец пути, и это к несчастью, но никак не может вспомнить точного значения, а через пару мгновений это становится неважным.   
На ступенях храма, как раз между двумя статуями удобно расположилась белая лисица, воплощенная богиня из древних легенд, и его слишком целеустремленно тащат к этим ступеням.   
\- Инари-сама, - женщина шелестит почти беззвучно, падая в глубокий поклон, пальцы на запястье тянут вниз, так, что волей неволей приходится согнуть спину, - позвольте представить вам моего избранника...   
\- Гайджин? - Раздавшийся прямо в мыслях голос глуховат, и едва различимо насмешлив. - Да еще и мужчина?   
\- Позвольте мне умолять вас о милости…  
Зверь на ступенях благосклонно кивает, и женщина утягивает Оракула куда-то в сторону, раньше, чем он успевает хотя бы приблизительно понять, что происходит.  
В расцвеченных разноцветными фонарями сумерках храмового сада белая маска лица оживает, искажаясь яростью и досадой, Кроуфорд с удивлением узнает знакомые черты.   
\- Ты понимаешь, куда ты вляпался? - От знакомого голоса становится почти легко, и ситуация явно теряет изрядную долю сюрреалистичности.   
Сейчас бывший боевик Розенкройц согласен даже считать белую лису всего лишь искусно созданной голограммой.  
\- Меня пригласили.  
Злобное "Гайджин!" можно считать почти оскорблением, и даже потребовать объяснений, но его уже тянут прочь, дальше, к людным улицам, электрическому свету и бравурно-попсовым мотивчикам, льющимся из репродукторов, от неверно-неясных сумерек, мириад фонариков и пронзительного плача флейты.   
Оракул еще успевает заметить, что поклоны спрятавшихся под масками становятся глубже и почтительней, а взгляды - заинтересованней, как будто в единый момент из враждебного чужака он стал почти своим, почти достойным внимания.   
Они почти выходят на проспект, где гуляние выглядит чуть более понятным и безопасным, когда Фуджимия сбивается с шага, цепляясь за его руку, и медленно оседает на землю.   
Остается только подхватить его на руки, не особенно заботясь о сохранении безупречного порядка в костюме, и снова нырнуть в тени, переулками добираясь до оставленной на стоянке машины.   
Гайджин, несущий на руках одну из участниц шествия может вызвать лишние вопросы, а Кроуфорду совершенно не хочется никому ничего объяснять. Он не знает, что Фуджимия делал на празднике, но с их профессией лучше не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, даже если просто выбрался подышать свежим воздухом.   
Японец кажется слишком тяжелым, и то, что он без сознания совершенно не улучшает дела. Слишком длинные полы церемониальных тряпок путаются под ногами, мешают идти, так что дорога до стоянки кажется почти бесконечной.   
Приходит в себя Фуджимия уже в машине, ерзает на сидении, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, недовольно поправляет перекосившийся парик. И молчит, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что говорить не будет даже под пытками.  
На извлеченной из рукава визитке стройные столбики иероглифов - имя, адрес. И незнакомый герб в углу.   
Оракул только кивает. Ему тоже не хочется разрушать хрупкую тишину.   
Но очень хочется спросить, какого черта Абиссинец вернулся в Токио, где его все похоронили три года тому назад.

Дом оказывается традиционным до зубовного скрежета. Холодным, пустым и совершенно не тянущим на понятие "обитаемый".   
Чуть смущенное признание Фуджимии в том, что он не сможет раздеться самостоятельно, на несколько мгновений ставит в тупик. Кроуфорд почти насильно загоняет в самые глубины подсознания все возможные и невозможные фривольные комментарии.   
Старинные женские платья - из тех нарядов, которые сложно снять без посторонней помощи.   
Да и с посторонней, как выясняется - не легче.   
Чуть позже, когда многоцветная роскошь хэйанского одеяния свалена на полу неопрятной грудой шелка и увенчана растрепанным париком, Абиссинец, едва не держась за стену, уползает смывать ритуальный макияж. Оракул неторопливо оглядывает расписные фусума и створки стенных ниш, гадая, где могли бы лежать футоны. И обогреватели.   
Фуджимии, возможно, плевать на температуру и не только, но за собой особой любви к аскезе он никогда не числил.   
И ему не хочется уезжать, оставляя японца в одиночестве.   
Тот выползает из душа усталым, сонным и взъерошенным, так, что устраивать допрос не поднимается рука.   
Тем более что обогреватели все же нашлись, пара стареньких масляных радиаторов, которые неизвестный художник неумело, но очень старательно изрисовал алым лаком для ногтей. Теперь Кроуфорд занят поисками розетки и удлинителя.   
И старается не разглядывать слишком пристально Абиссинца, укутанного в спальную юкату.   
Между ними - молчание и слишком много вопросов.   
О шествии. О масках. О белой лисице на ступенях храма.   
О том, что случилось, и что только могло случиться.   
О причинах и поводах.   
Абиссинец не стал бы возвращаться из пустой сентиментальности.  
Абиссинец не стал бы вытаскивать его из неприятностей.   
Абиссинцу нужна гадалка?   
Гадалка нужна тем, кто сейчас за ним стоит?   
\- Что это было?   
\- Старые раны. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, Кроуфорд.   
\- Ты знаешь, о чем я.   
\- Шествие в честь Инари-сама. Ее просят о хорошем урожае риса.  
\- Ты занялся сельским хозяйством? - Оракул насмешливо вскидывает бровь. - После стольких лет возни с цветами потянуло к земле?   
\- Что-то в этом роде. Розетка за свитком в токонома. Футон в соседней комнате.   
\- Один?   
Японец только раздраженно передергивает плечами.   
Больше всего это похоже на попытку как можно вежливее выпроводить засидевшегося гостя. Но гайджину ведь простительно не понимать тонких намеков?  
Кроуфорд подключает радиаторы и усаживается на пол, скрестив ноги на турецкий манер. Сегодня вечером в его распоряжении все время этого мира.   
Шаги Абиссинца подчеркнуто слышны, когда он выходит.   
И столь же подчеркнуто слышны, когда возвращается – неся в руках низенький столик-поднос с чайником и парой деревянных пиал, выкрашенных черным лаком.   
Только вместо шкатулки с растертым в пыль мат-ча и прочих положенных принадлежностей – картонная коробка с чайными пакетиками.   
\- Какое вопиющее нарушение традиций. - Довольную ухмылку можно даже не особо прятать.   
\- Зато быстро. Сладостей по сезону, извини, тоже нет. Но вода горячая.   
\- Буду считать себя польщенным. И все же, что это было, Фуджимия?  
\- Поклонение лис Канто Инари-сама. Очень давняя традиция...  
В голосе японца - сухой шелест старых свитков и легенды о давно забытых богах, превращенных в демонов.  
Кроуфорд рассеяно улыбается, нянча в ладонях пиалу со свисающим хвостиком-ярлыком пакетика. Поднимающийся от воды аромат не имеет ничего общего с ароматом настоящего чая, но это не так уж важно. Главное - есть, чем занять руки.   
Достаточно легкого толчка, чтобы отправить человека на дороги духов, откуда не возвращаются. Старым семействам нет нужды содержать наемных убийц. Они знают, как, когда и куда следует толкнуть.   
Выплеснувшийся от неверного движения кипяток обжигает пальцы, заставляя вернуться в здесь и сейчас.   
\- Но, причем здесь ты?  
Абиссинец на мгновение вскидывает голову, и в лиловых глазах вспыхивает горькая усмешка.   
\- Ран Фуджимия умер в Сендае, девять лет тому назад. Три сквозных в грудь. Никакой живучести бы не хватило.   
\- И ты продал душу дьяволу?   
\- Скорее - попросил помощи у богов. И меня, как это ни странно, соизволили услышать.   
Неловкая пауза заполнена приглушенным стуком, с которым пиала опускается на поднос.   
\- Она назвала себя Мурасаки-химе. И сделала предложение, от которого было глупо отказываться. Кицуне не могут убивать, ты в курсе? Им это не нужно. Обычно.  
Оракул глубокомысленно кивает, хотя еще в начале вечера считал оборотней всего лишь плодом воспаленного средневекового воображения. Розенкройц так и не сумели воссоздать ничего подобного.   
\- Но иногда всего, что они могут, бывает недостаточно. И к цели может подобраться только человек. И только по своей воле.   
\- Как я понимаю, ведомые спермотоксикозом юнцы не котируются?   
Фуджимия фыркает и палочками выуживает из своей пиалы чайный пакетик, преувеличенно аккуратно выкладывает рядом на поднос.   
\- Котируются. Но не для этих целей.   
Улыбка проскальзывает от едва дрогнувших уголков губ к глазам, рушатся последние остатки японской церемонности и в комнате теплеет не только от обогревателей.   
И это хорошо.  
Кроуфорд точно знает, что хорошо. Хотя и не уверен до сих пор, почему.   
\- Знаешь, быть цепным псом на службе у лис не так уж плохо.   
\- Скажи лучше, чем вся эта история может быть чревата для меня.   
\- Ничем. - Безмятежная и немного усталая улыбка. - Но уже к утру все кицуне Японии будут в курсе, что ты мой любовник.   
\- Любовник? - Кроуфорд отставляет свою пиалу с чаем в сторону, и все чудеса внезапно открывшегося мира оборотней отступают на задний план.   
Сложно сказать, что раздражает больше - то, что его втянули в историю не спросив, или то, что все равно согласился бы.   
\- Вытащить тебя по-другому не получалось. - А вот Фуджимия совершенно спокоен и ситуация, кажется, его почти забавляет. - Было бы крайне досадно, если бы в такую ночь тебя сожрали жаждущие крови демоны.  
\- Ты вроде как сказал, что кицуне не могут убивать.   
В ответ - небрежное пожатие плеч.  
\- А кто сказал, что в шествии участвуют только кицуне? На дорогах духов редко бывает безопасно.   
\- Кто бы мог подумать. И... насколько я должен буду соответствовать?   
\- Раз уж не убрался, когда просили, переночуешь здесь. - Японец едва сдерживает зевок, и как-то резко вспоминается и его давешний обморок, и излишняя бледность, и неуверенность в движениях. - Утром можешь убираться на все четыре стороны. Поводов для сплетен мы и так дали на ближайшую сотню лет всему лисьему поголовью. А повесть в стихах, посвященную нашему бурному роману я тебе потом перешлю. Как только до меня доберется конечная версия.   
\- Повесть в стихах?   
Количество сюрпризов за один вечер, определенно, превышает все возможные и невозможные нормы.   
Богиня. Оборотни. Умиротворенный Фуджимия...   
\- Не думаешь же ты, что кто-то поверит в случайность нашей встречи? Бессмертие - это очень скучно, Кроуфорд. И они развлекаются, как умеют... Запасной футон - в кладовке. Юкаты - в шкафу в ванной.   
На этот раз сдержать зевок не получается. 

Заснуть все не удается.   
Из-за того ли, что непривычно спать в незнакомом, непроверенном месте.   
Из-за того ли, что перед глазами все еще крутится пестрая карусель фарфоровых масок и дорогих шелков.   
Из-за того ли, что так спокоен Фуджимия, разливая чай по пиалам черного лака...   
На кухне, странно европейской для такого традиционного дома, находится саке и плоские алые чашечки. Брэд захватывает еще дзабутон и выходит из относительного домашнего тепла в предутренние серые сумерки, усаживается на энгаве.  
И чувствует себя почти что самураем.  
В маленьком садике цветет камелия, опавшие цветы на дорожке в сумерках странно похожи на пятна крови.   
Символ верности господину даже перед лицом неминуемой гибели.   
Печальная, но прекрасная смерть.   
От холодного саке ломит зубы.   
Следует ли уйти, исчезнуть, бежать все дальше и дальше от внезапно ставшего непонятным мира?   
Жить как раньше, не пытаясь угадать, под каким из строгих кимоно или не менее строгих костюмов прячется рыжий хвост?   
Принять новые правила игры?   
Насмешливо скалится наконец-то проснувшийся дар, мимолетным взмахом разворачивает сеть неожиданного и невероятного.   
В конце концов, он никогда не надеялся умереть в своей постели...


End file.
